


Logan, Utah

by frankiesin



Series: Ghost Towns [6]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon Is Obnoxiously Gay, Dallon Is a Silent Scheming Bisexual Who Knows What He Wants In Life, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mormonism, Religion, Secret Relationship, Sketchy Suburban Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: Dallon Weekes had a plan to get out of his hometown without anyone finding out he was gay. Then, of course, he gets paired with Brendon Urie and ends up falling for the guy while they're on mission together in Missouri.(part of the Ghost Towns AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that most of this takes place in Joplin, Missouri, but trust me: there's a reason it's not called Joplin, Missouri. There's also a reason for a slightly cliffhanger ending. I know what I'm doing (for once). 
> 
> Also, for reference: this takes place in 1992 because the I like the 90s aesthetic felt like it.

Dallon Weekes figured out that he liked men and women both when he was sixteen years old, but he never said anything about it. He knew better. Just because his parents were some of the more lenient people in Logan, didn’t mean they’d be okay with having a bisexual son. The worst part about it was that Dallon didn’t have a hard time pretending to only like women. He had a few crushes on guys in high school, and then at college, but he never acted on them. He only dated girls. 

 

Dallon had a plan. He was the miracle child of Logan. He couldn’t just frolic off on some guy’s arm. He had to go to the local university, and then go on mission, and then, once the two years were over, he could disappear into the night, and let the town figure out their own ending. 

 

He couldn’t let his parents down like that. 

 

Everything was going fine until he met the man he was to go on mission with. He had been assigned a small city in Missouri, and he and his partner, who came from a town in southern Utah, would have a few weeks to get to know each other before they were shipped off to Joplin, Missouri. They were to live out of Dallon’s father’s church for those few weeks, working as staff members to help out. It wasn’t what Dallon had expected his mission to be like, but he wasn’t complaining. He knew that church. He’d practically grown up there. 

 

Dallon unpacked his few belongings, arranging them around one of the two cots set up in a spare Sunday School room. His mission partner hadn’t arrived yet, and for the moment, Dallon was alone. 

 

He enjoyed being alone, because he was the oldest of five and his four younger siblings never left him alone. He was also put on babysitting duty a lot, because his mother had her job and his father was always busy doing church things. Being alone was probably the best thing in the world. 

 

There was a knock on the door, and Dallon sat up. “Come in!”

 

The door opened, revealing a beautiful young man with shiny brown-black hair and bright eyes. His lips looked soft, and they were drawn back in a nervous smile. He was shorter than Dallon, probably around five seven or five eight. He looked at Dallon and his smile got brighter. “Hey, my name’s Brendon. I’m guessing you’re my partner for this?”

 

“I guess so,” Dallon said, getting up and crossing the room to Brendon. He extended his hand, and watched Brendon’s gaze rake down his body, like Dallon was a specimen on a table and Brendon was the scientist about to experiment on it. Brendon took Dallon’s hand in his, and shook it. Dallon smiled down at him. “I’m Dallon Weekes, by the way. We should probably get to know each other before we’re in Missouri and supposed to be helping other people.”

 

“They didn’t tell you anything about me before I got here?” Brendon said. He sounded genuinely concerned that Dallon didn’t know anything about him. 

 

“No,” Dallon said, closing the door behind Brendon. “Why, did they tell you about me?”

 

“Oh, no,” Brendon dropped his bag down on his cot, which was the one closer to the door. “It’s just… I was a problem child, back at home. I think my parents made sure that I got paired with someone like you because they didn’t want me to get into anything impure while I was away from them.”

 

Dallon paused, a horrible fear shivering down his spine.  _ Impure _ was the kind of word used to describe gay people. Dallon was, by the church’s definition, impure. There were other things that the church disagreed with, of course, but Dallon was convinced at that moment that Brendon was also gay, and hadn’t kept it to himself. 

He turned around to look at Brendon again anyway. “What do you mean, impure?”

 

“I like men,” Brendon said. He crossed his arms over his chest when he said it, too, like he was waiting for Dallon to say something about how Brendon was disgusting or going to hell. 

 

Dallon didn’t. “Oh. That’s not what I was thinking you’d done.”

 

“What’d you think it was?”

 

“I don’t know,” Dallon said. “But, um, just to make something clear, I’ve never really cared who people are interested in. I know the church calls it a sin, but I don’t have an issue with it.”

 

Brendon stared at Dallon. “Really?”

 

Dallon nodded. “Really.”

 

* * *

 

The apartment in Joplin was small and had one bathroom, connected to two bedrooms that were just as tiny. Each bedroom had a dresser, a lamp, and a rickety twin bed pressed into the corner farthest from the door. The kitchen was small and smelled faintly of lunch meat, and the little living room area had two couches when it really only had room for one. 

 

It wasn’t so bad, really, for his first apartment. Technically, it wasn’t  _ Dallon’s  _ first apartment, because it was for the mission and he and Brendon weren’t renting it. They were just there for the next two years. 

 

Brendon kicked his shoes off and started padding around the small apartment, looking at every nook and cranny for something interesting. “So, what’s the plan, miracle man?”

 

Dallon closed his eyes to keep from snapping something back at Brendon. Of course Brendon knew who he was. It seemed like every Mormon in the state of Utah knew who Dallon was, all because his parents had decided that he was some kind of miracle baby. 

 

Dallon’s parents had tried for almost six years to have a baby before they had Dallon, and most of Logan was convinced that they never would. But then, miracle of miracles, out popped Dallon, a perfectly healthy baby boy. After Dallon was born, it was like his parents couldn’t stop having children, because they had one kid every year for the next three years after they had Dallon. They’d meant only to have four, because that was a nice even number or something like that, but then one night they slipped up and, bam, out came Dallon’s youngest sister nine months later. 

 

Dallon was also the only child who never got sick, never broke any bones (even though he was just as active as his siblings), and never got in any trouble. The pastor before Dallon’s father said that Dallon was a miracle from God, and that God had used Dallon’s birth to bring joy to the Weekes’ family. 

 

Dallon, before he was five, was already known as the miracle child. His mother even wrote a book on raising him, and what that was like. Dallon never read the book, because that would have been weird, but apparently it became pretty well known in religious circles. Dallon would have been just fine without any pizzazz added to his name, but it wasn’t as though he could go back in time and change that. 

 

“Don’t call me that,” Dallon said, finally. He looked up to see Brendon leaning against the half wall separating the kitchen from the dining table and the cramped couches. 

 

Brendon’s eyes widened. “Oh, shit, sorry. I didn’t…”

 

“It’s fine,” Dallon waved him off. He wasn’t really mad. He just wished people would recognise him as Dallon before they recognised him as the Weekes’ miracle child. Even his own siblings resented him because of that damn book. “I’m just not a big fan of that name.”

 

“Oh, no, I get that, totally,” Brendon said. He was trying too hard to make sure he hadn’t upset Dallon. Dallon didn’t see why it mattered that much. It wasn’t like they’d still be around each other at the end of their two year mission. Dallon was planning on leaving for the east coast and seeing what he could make of himself there, and he had a feeling that Brendon wouldn’t be going back to his hometown either. 

 

Dallon dropped down onto one of the couches, which was rather comfortable. “What are you planning to do after this?”

 

“No idea,” Brendon said. He came over, and after a moment where Dallon could see him trying to decide if it was worth it, he flopped down on the couch next to Dallon. “At one point, when I was maybe fourteen or fifteen, I thought I was going to go to school for music and play in an orchestra or something like that, but then I turned out to be gay, and my parents tried to figure out how to stop me being gay, and it was just really bad.”

 

“Huh,” Dallon said. He wondered if it was worth it to tell Brendon that he wasn’t the only one in the room who liked kissing guys. “I’m guessing you’re not going back to Utah after this, then?”

 

“Probably not,” Brendon said. “I’ll probably head to San Francisco, see if I can get into anything there. I don’t get along well with straight people, so I might as well see if the queers’ll take me.”

 

“Hey, I’m sure you’re a perfectly swell guy,” Dallon said, and then immediately regretted speaking.  _ Swell, Dallon? _ He thought to himself,  _ really, what is this, the 50s? _ But it was too late, and he’d already spoken, and hopefully Brendon wouldn’t hate him or think he was too weird. 

 

Brendon laughed, tipping his head back and bringing his hand to his face and everything. He was unnecessarily adorable. “Swell? You think I’m swell? Who even are you?”

 

“Well, apparently, I’m Dallon Weekes, local miracle baby,” Dallon said, grinning, and Brendon laughed harder. 

 

* * *

 

It was early in the morning, on a Sunday, and the two of them were dressed up in their suits and ties and sitting at the little table, drinking coffee (Brendon had easily convinced Dallon that it would help keep them energised during the day, and Dallon had a hard time saying no to Brendon) and eating their breakfasts. 

 

Dallon was thinking that he really wouldn’t mind kissing Brendon, if only to relieve some of the loneliness that came from having to be around the same person all the time. Kissing was nice, and he missed getting to do it with people he thought were attractive. 

 

Brendon looked up from his eggs and stared Dallon straight in the face. “So, I know that we’re not supposed to separate from each other, ever, but--and this is completely theoretical--but what what if we both went to a gay club together and you just pretended that we were in the same room together when I went off to hook up with a guy?”

 

Dallon pretended he didn’t just choke on absolutely nothing, and said, “Brendon, no. That is by far the worst idea you have ever had in the six weeks I’ve known you.”

 

“Dude, come on, it’d just be  _ one  _ time,” Brendon whined, sticking his bottom lip out at Dallon and making his eyes big and watery. It was pretty impressive, really, but Dallon wasn’t giving in. 

 

He shook his head. “If you can’t make it six weeks without having sex, then going out together so you can get laid definitely won’t be a one time thing.”

 

“Then just divide two years by six weeks and that’ll be the only times we’ll do it,” Brendon said. He stuck out his hand with only his pinky finger extended. “Promise. Swear to God.”

 

“Somehow, I don’t think God would be entirely on board with this whole plan of yours,” Dallon said. “It’s breaking at least two rules.”

 

Brendon leaned back and folded his arms tightly over his chest, feigning offense. “Wow, okay. Mr. Party Pooper here just doesn’t want me to have any fun when I’m not spreading the good word. I see how it is.”

 

“I didn’t say we couldn’t have fun,” Dallon said. “I just said we couldn’t go to a gay bar when we’re supposed to be on mission.”

 

Brendon narrowed his eyes. “I’m holding you to that.”

 

* * *

 

It was the beginning of month four, and Dallon was seriously considering ripping his eyelids off with his bare hands. He had no problem with sharing God’s word, or helping people who were in need of food or shelter or clothing. He  _ enjoyed _ that part of mission. Dallon didn’t enjoy the parts where people would sneer in his face or just rudely slam the door shut before he or Brendon could even get to talking. 

 

He also hated that he and Brendon had to go everywhere together, because Brendon wasn’t the only one who had needs. Dallon was just better at not acting on them, but it was getting ridiculous. 

 

For example, he could currently hear Brendon jerking off in the bathroom. He wasn’t being very quiet, and Dallon was wishing that there was something to do in the apartment other than read or rotate through the three channels that the television in the living room got. 

 

Brendon sounded so  _ needy _ . Dallon buried his face in his pillow, pulling the sides of the pillow up around his ears to drown out the sound. It was too late, though, and Dallon was already imagining what Brendon looked like in that shower. Dallon squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn’t going to do anything with Brendon. That would be a bad idea, almost as bad as going out to a gay bar so that Brendon could get laid. 

 

Dallon sat up. He needed to not be in his room, because he could hear Brendon, and that was bad. He got up and headed to the living room, settling in on one of the couches, turning on the TV and turning up the volume to drown out his own thoughts. 

 

_ Antiques Roadshow _ wasn’t the most interesting thing in the world, but that afternoon, it was enough to hold Dallon’s attention. 

 

* * *

 

_ “How do you want me?” Brendon muttered against Dallon’s neck, thrusting his hips against Dallon’s to try and get some friction. Dallon’s hands were on Brendon’s ass, holding and squeezing it and pulling Brendon down against him. Dallon ran his finger across Brendon’s hole, and Brendon let out a tiny whimper. _

 

_ Dallon kissed Brendon’s face. “I want you on your back, so I can see you.” _

 

_ Brendon nodded, and rolled off of Dallon, turning onto his back and letting his legs fall open. He reached his hand down between his legs and started stroking himself lazily. Brendon was even more beautiful all laid out like this, ready for Dallon.  _

 

_ Dallon leaned over Brendon again, kissing him deeply and stroking both of their cocks together.  _

 

_ Brendon gasped against Dallon’s mouth, squirming under him. “Dallon, please, I need you.” _

 

_ “Sorry,” Dallon said against Brendon’s skin, trailing his lips down Brendon’s neck and chest, licking over his nipple. “You’re just really distracting.” _

 

_ “I try,” Brendon grinned, and then moaned as Dallon pressed a finger to Brendon’s hole. “Stop teasing me already. I want you to fuck me.” _

 

_ “I want us both to enjoy it,” Dallon said, and kissed the tip of Brendon’s cock. He sat up to grab the lube from the pillow that Brendon’s head wasn’t on, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Dallon froze, and looked down at Brendon.  _

 

_ “Who was that?” _

 

_ “Ignore it,” Brendon said, holding on to Dallon’s shoulder and trying to pull him back down. Dallon couldn’t just ignore it, though, because he was afraid that it was someone from the church, here to check in on Brendon and Dallon and see how their mission had been going so far. It had been about four and a half months since they left Utah. It was about time for someone to come and check in on them.  _

 

_ “I can’t,” Dallon said, and turned to grab something off the floor to clothe himself before he opened the door. “You should probably put something on.” _

 

_ “Dallon, come on,” Brendon whined from the bed. “The door is locked. Whoever it is can come back later.” _

 

_ It was too late. Dallon was already heading for the door. He was wearing clothes now, but he was still hard and he hoped that his pants and untucked shirt were hiding it. As he approached the door, the whole room started to shake. Dallon flailed his arms out to try and grab something, and found Brendon’s arm.  _

 

_ But hadn’t Brendon just been on the bed? What was he doing standing up? _

 

“Dallon, come on, time to get up,” Brendon said, leaning over Dallon and dripping down onto him. He must have just taken a shower. He smelled nice. Brendon smiled down warmly at Dallon. “We’ve got God’s word to spread, man, you can’t stay in bed all day.”

 

“How late is it?” Dallon said. He tried to shift the duvet around so that it would better hide his boner, but if Brendon had been trying to wake him up, he’d probably already noticed it. Dallon just hoped that he hadn’t been talking in his sleep, because that would be embarrassing. 

 

Brendon left Dallon alone after ruffling his hair. Dallon waited until the door closed behind Brendon, and then stuck his hand under the covers and pressed the flat of his palm against his erection, hoping it would go away. It wouldn’t. All Dallon could think about was Brendon, on his back, begging Dallon to fuck him. 

This was bad. This was very bad. Dallon was having sex dreams about his mission partner. 

 

He grabbed a fresh change of clothes and dashed out to the bathroom, locking the door and turning on the shower water as soon as he was inside. He stripped down to nothing, and immediately dropped his hand down to his dick, taking it and stroking it, and thinking about Brendon and the noises he made when he jerked off. 

 

Dallon was quiet. He’d learned how to get off without making any noise from having almost no privacy for all of his childhood. 

 

He imagined Brendon being in there with him, and Brendon being the one jerking Dallon off in the shower. Brendon had nice hands, and a nicer mouth, and Dallon was pretty sure he’d given at least one blowjob in his life. He just seemed like the type of guy who liked going down on people. Dallon could see Brendon down on his knees, looking up at Dallon through his eyelashes, mouth stretched wide as he tried to take all of Dallon at once. 

 

A whimper snuck past Dallon’s lips, and his hips jerked forward as he came. The cum swirled down the drain, a thin white stream of what could have been going in Brendon’s mouth. 

 

Dallon rubbed his other hand across his face, and thought about not Brendon related things. He turned the water cold, which helped a lot, and then shampooed his hair. He could make it through the next twenty months. He would be fine. He’d just have to jerk off in the shower a lot. 

 

* * *

 

At the end of that day, Brendon headed back to his room, saying he wanted to change into something different so that he and Dallon could go out exploring later. Dallon decided that, if Brendon was going to change, then Dallon probably should as well, so that they didn’t look too odd out on the streets together. He changed into jeans and a flannel shirt and a fresh pair of socks, and then padded back out to stretch out across his couch. 

 

He and Brendon had claimed a couch each for themselves, but they weren’t super strict about who could sit where. It didn’t really matter, since there were only two of them. 

 

Brendon came out a few minutes later, looking like he was ready to go out and seduce someone. It didn’t help Dallon’s growing infatuation with the younger man. Dallon frowned, but quickly hid it because he didn’t want Brendon to ask questions. He raised an eyebrow at Brendon instead. “And where exactly are you planning to go?”

 

“Depends on the next hour or so,” Brendon said. He strutted--there was no better word for it--over to Dallon, and then swung one leg over Dallon’s lap. He sat down on Dallon, his hands behind Dallon’s shoulders, essentially caging him in. “So, feel free to slap me, but I’ve got this hypothesis about you that I want to test out…”

 

Without any further warning, Brendon leaned in and kissed Dallon. Dallon’s heart rocked in his chest, and before he could think about what he was doing, he was cradling Brendon’s head in his hands and pulling him closer, kissing him back and licking at his mouth. 

 

Before it could get too intense, though, Brendon pulled back and swiped his tongue over his lips.  _ God _ , Dallon thought,  _ he’s incredible _ . Brendon ran his thumb over Dallon’s mouth. “Good news: you taste good. Better news: I think my hypothesis was right, and you are gay.”

 

“Bisexual, actually, but you caught me,” Dallon said. “Don’t… don’t tell anyone.”

 

“I wasn’t going to,” Brendon said. “I kind of want to keep you all to myself, if you’ll let me.”

 

“Is this you asking me to be your boyfriend?” Dallon said. He hadn’t let go of Brendon yet and he really didn’t want to. Brendon was warm, and this close, Dallon could actually feel him vibrating with energy under his hands. 

 

Brendon nodded. “Yeah. Are you interested?”

 

“Do I get to take you on dates while we pretend that we’re only friends so no one realises that we’re gay with each other?” Dallon asked, pulling Brendon down again. Brendon nodded against Dallon’s mouth, and then they were kissing again, holding each other and brushing their tongues together. Brendon didn’t try to push Dallon to get more, which Dallon appreciated because he was happy with just kissing and making out for now. 

 

They could figure out the sex later. For now, Dallon just wanted to hold Brendon close and taste him. 

 

* * *

 

The two of them fell into an easy pattern of domesticity after that. Somehow, no one picked up on the fact that they were dating, or sharing a bedroom instead of sleeping separately. 

 

Dallon had been a little concerned about sharing a bed at first, because he didn’t want to rush things if the two of them were going to have to be around each other for the next year and a half, even if they ended up not working out romantically.  Brendon convinced him easily enough, saying that they wouldn’t have to do as many loads of laundry if they were both using the same set of sheets, and also that it would be easier to stay warm if they had each other to cuddle with at night. 

Dallon couldn’t really argue with that, and so Brendon moved his things into Dallon’s room, and they started sleeping together at night.

 

The first time they ever got naked with each other was on the couch. They’d been together for about two months at that point, and it was Valentine’s Day anyway. They were huddled together on the couch--Brendon’s couch, because it faced straight towards the TV--when Dallon leaned over and started kissing Brendon. 

 

Brendon kissed back, opening his mouth for Dallon so that their tongues could slide against each other. He started leaning back, and Dallon followed him, caging his boyfriend down against the couch. They made out for a few minutes before Brendon started sliding his hands up under Dallon’s sweater. His fingers were cold against Dallon’s back, and Dallon shivered. 

 

Brendon pulled back. “Are you okay?”

 

“Just cold,” Dallon said. He pecked Brendon on the lips before sitting up and pulling his sweater off over his head. He leaned back down over Brendon. “You should take yours off, too, if you’re good with that.”

 

“Oh, hell yeah,” Brendon said, and nearly elbowed Dallon in the face as he attempted to strip. He pulled Dallon back down on top of him as soon as his shirt was discarded, and Dallon hissed as Brendon’s hot skin came into contact with his. Brendon hummed against Dallon’s lips and pressed his crotch up against Dallon’s, and sure enough, Dallon could feel Brendon’s dick through his pants. 

 

He hadn’t really thought about sex much. The church said that sex before marriage was a sin, but it also said that love and sex between two men was a sin, and Dallon didn’t agree with that part. 

 

He looked down at Brendon, taking all of him in. If they were going to do this--and Dallon wanted to--then he needed to be sure about something. He caressed Brendon’s face. “Do you love me?”

 

“What?” Brendon said. 

 

“Do you love me?” Dallon asked again, his voice wavering this time. He hadn’t realised that he was nervous about Brendon saying no. 

 

Brendon leaned up and kissed Dallon. “Of course. I’ve loved you since you first asked me to be your boyfriend.”

 

“Good,” Dallon said, smiling against Brendon’s mouth as he spoke. “Because I really didn’t want to have sex with someone who didn’t love me back.”

 

“What are you, some kind of old school sappy romantic?” Brendon said, and wiggled out from under Dallon so that he could start getting his pants off. 

 

Dallon shrugged. “I guess. I just want us to mean something, you know? I don’t want this to just be the result of two lonely gay guys stuck together in the middle of Missouri.”

 

“You mean a lot of things to me, Dallon Weekes,” Brendon said. He was sitting in front of Dallon, completely naked. Dallon’s heart swirled around in his chest, leaping and pounding and doing a lot of things that a heart probably wasn’t supposed to do. He couldn’t help himself; he reached out and pressed his palm against Brendon’s stomach. Brendon twitched under him, letting out a small gasp.

 

Dallon looked up at Brendon through his eyelashes. “Should I…?”

 

“Take your pants off,” Brendon said, his eyes on Dallon’s mouth. “And then please don’t stop touching me. Your hands…”

 

Dallon nodded, and stopped touching Brendon long enough to get naked himself, and then he pushed Brendon back down into the couch and climbed on top of him. When their cocks brushed against each other, pleasure shocked up through Dallon’s body, and he accidentally bit down on Brendon’s shoulder. 

 

Brendon moaned, so Dallon did it again. He thrust his hips up against Dallon’s, and Dallon pressed back, and soon the two of them were rocking and gasping against each other, hands and mouths everywhere. At some point, it had slipped from loving to desperate, and Dallon couldn’t stop touching and kissing and biting Brendon everywhere to actually touch his cock. 

 

“Dallon, fuck, I want you inside me,” Brendon said. Brendon was  _ loud _ . Dallon couldn’t bring himself to mind it at all. 

 

He bit and pulled at Brendon’s ear, getting another moan out of him. “I don’t think we have the stuff for that, Bren. This wasn’t well planned out.”

 

“I don’t care,” Brendon gasped, thrusting aimlessly against Dallon. “I just want something, please.”

 

“Do you always get like this, when you’re having sex with someone?” Dallon asked. He knew Brendon wasn’t a virgin. Brendon had made that clear earlier in their relationship, because he didn’t want to find out that Dallon was one of those people who thought sex destroyed a person. Dallon figured his opinion of others’ sex lives didn’t matter that much. 

 

Brendon grinned. “Yeah, but only when the other person knows what they’re doing.”

 

“I’ve never done this before,” Dallon said. He started to slide down Brendon’s body, trailing his nose down Brendon’s abdomen and feeling Brendon twitch under him. “So don’t hold it against me if this gets weird.”

 

Brendon nodded. “I trust you. I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Dallon said. He was at Brendon’s dick. He kissed the tip, gingerly, and Brendon made a little noise. Dallon looked up at Brendon, only to see that Brendon had taken two of his fingers into his mouth and was biting them. It looked almost pornographic, and Dallon came back up to pull Brendon’s fingers from his mouth and kiss him aggressively. Brendon’s hand was slick on the side of Dallon’s face. 

 

Brendon gasped into Dallon’s mouth. “Wish they were yours. Your fingers are so long, I bet they’d feel so good inside me,  _ God _ , I want you so bad, want this so bad.”

 

“Then take them,” Dallon said quietly, leaning back to press his fingertips to Brendon’s swollen bottom lip. Brendon opened his mouth, and Dallon stuck his fingers in so that Brendon could suck on them. Dallon could see Brendon with Dallon’s cock in his mouth, looking just as pleased as he was now, with his eyes fluttering closed and his cheeks hollowed out. Brendon swirled his tongue around Dallon’s fingers, and then slid his head back slowly. 

 

He looked up at Dallon. “You’re amazing.”

 

“I’m trying my best,” Dallon said. He leaned back so that he could see all of Brendon. Brendon dropped his legs open, his cock flushed and bobbing gently between his legs. Dallon pressed his finger against Brendon’s hole, and pushed in slightly. Brendon gasped, and started nodding as Dallon pushed his finger in and out before adding the second one. 

 

“Touch me, please,” Brendon whined, and Dallon complied, wrapping his other hand around Brendon’s cock and jerking him off. Brendon moaned, his chest rising and falling rapidly as Dallon finger-fucked him. His mouth fell open, and he squeezed tight around Dallon’s fingers before coming on Dallon’s hand. 

 

Dallon pulled out, slowly, careful not to hurt Brendon, and then climbed back up to kiss him gently. 

 

“Let me blow you?” Brendon asked, his voice a little hoarse and barely above a whisper. Dallon nodded, and Brendon turned them over, crawling down so that his head was between Dallon’s legs. He took Dallon in all at once, and Dallon let out a low groan at the feeling. He threaded his hand through Brendon’s hair as Brendon bobbed up and down on Dallon’s cock, and only spoke to tell Brendon that he was about to come. Brendon didn’t back off, and Dallon came down Brendon’s throat.

 

Brendon swallowed, and then crawled back up to lay his head on Dallon’s chest. “You put your cum fingers in my hair.”

 

“Sorry,” Dallon said. His eyes were closed, but he wasn’t about to fall asleep. 

 

Brendon shrugged. “Guess that means we’ll just have to shower together later, since we’re both gross.”

 

“You’re just using that as an excuse,” Dallon said. 

 

Brendon laughed. “I totally am.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh God, oh God, oh, Dallon, Dallon,  _ fuck _ !” Brendon yelled out, his eyes closed and his mouth open wide as Dallon slammed into him. It was late in the evening, the last rays of coral sunlight filtering in between the blinds and lighting up Brendon’s face. Dallon took Brendon’s hand in his, holding them above Brendon’s head, and leaned down to kiss him. 

 

Brendon gasped against Dallon’s mouth. 

 

Dallon kissed Brendon’s nose and looked down at him. He was beautiful in this lighting, but he was beautiful to Dallon in every lighting. His mouth, slick with sweat and cum from where he’d blown Dallon earlier, was shining and bright pink. Dallon kissed him again. “You’re perfect.”

 

“You too, baby,” Brendon said. He pulled his arms up around Dallon, digging his fingernails into Dallon’s back. “But I need you to move, alright? I’m so, so close, Dal. I need it.”

 

“I love you,” Dallon whispered into Brendon’s skin as he resumed his rhythm from earlier, before he’d gotten distracted by Brendon’s body. Brendon nodded back, either in agreement or acknowledgement. He keened, his whole body lifting off the bed and towards Dallon as he came between their two bodies. Dallon kept going, because Brendon liked being overstimulated, and Dallon loved the noises he made when everything was bordering on too much. 

 

Dallon dropped his head to Brendon’s chest, his sweat-slicked hair sticking to Brendon’s damp chest, and came. He hovered over Brendon for a moment, before he pulled out. He took the condom off, tying it up and carefully tossing it into the trash can they’d put by the bed. 

 

Brendon trailed his hands down Dallon’s sides, holding onto his hips and pulling him up close. He kissed Dallon’s jaw. “I love you too, by the way. I would have said it earlier, but, you know…”

 

“You had more pressing matters,” Dallon said. He nuzzled against Brendon’s chest, pulling him closer on top of the covers even though Brendon’s cum was still on both of their stomachs and they were both sweaty and gross. 

 

Brendon closed his eyes and smiled, wiggling around to get comfortable against Dallon. “I can’t believe this is actually happening. It’s like something from a dream.”

 

“Yeah, having unlimited access to the guy I like is pretty amazing,” Dallon said. He ran his hand through Brendon’s hair, and Brendon made a happy noise against Dallon. “What’re your plans after we’re done here?”

 

“Don’t have any,” Brendon said. 

 

“Do you want to stay with me?”

 

“Okay, so I have one plan,” Brendon said, giggling a little. “But other than being with you, no, I don’t know what I’m doing with my life.”

 

“I don’t really know either,” Dallon said. “I majored in music theory, so I’ll probably end up teaching music at a school somewhere, I just don’t know where yet.”

 

“I’ve always wanted to go to Los Angeles,” Brendon said. 

 

“Everyone wants to go to LA,” Dallon said, thinking about the other music majors he’d been friends with in school. They all had similar dreams: start a band, or a singing career, get noticed by someone important, and make it big in Los Angeles. Dallon applauded them on their goals, but he was a bit of a realist, and he couldn’t see himself anywhere like that. 

 

Brendon sighed. “Then where do you want to go, Mr. I’ve Got Plans?”

 

“I’d like to see the east coast one day,” Dallon mused. “I’ve never been to a beach, so that would be cool.”

 

“When I was five, I wanted to work in a lighthouse because I thought that would be the coolest place to live, ever,” Brendon said. “So if you ever get the option to live in a lighthouse…”

 

“I’ll take it,” Dallon grinned, and tilted his head back to kiss Brendon again. He never wanted this to end. He would do whatever he had to to keep being with Brendon, because he really was in love with the guy. 

 

* * *

 

_ Three more months _ , Dallon thought to himself as he followed Brendon up the steps of the next house.  _ Three more months, and then we go back to my parents’ house, get all of our stuff together, and head east.  _ He grinned a little, thinking about it. He was about to spend the rest of his life with the love of his life, who he’d met by chance. 

 

Dallon believed in miracles, of course, because it only made sense to. And in his eyes, Brendon was a miracle. 

 

“I really wish they let us ring doorbells,” Brendon said, knocking on the door again as Dallon came up to join him. He glanced over his shoulder, grinning up at his boyfriend. “What if the person’s in the back of their house and they don’t hear us knocking, and then we’re just standing out here, looking like idiots for all the world to see?”

 

“Has that happened yet?” Dallon asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Brendon rolled his eyes and turned back around, knocking again. He was a little impatient, sometimes. Dallon loved him. “No, it hasn’t. But you never know. This house could be the one where things get interesting.”

 

“No offense to the lovely city of Joplin,” Dallon said. “But I don’t think anything interesting has happened here ever.”

 

Their conversation was cut short by the door opening. A short, middle-aged lady with ginger hair that was greying at the edges looked up at them. She had a warm smile on her face, and a cross around her neck. At least she looked promising. Dallon hated it when people were rude; it wasn’t as though Brendon or Dallon had a choice about any of this. They had to go around knocking on people’s doors and asking them about God.

 

“What can I help you two lovely young men with today?” She asked, still smiling up at them. 

 

Dallon stepped up beside Brendon. “Well, ma’am, we’re representatives of the Church of the Latter Day Saints, and we were wondering if you’d like to take a moment of your time to talk about our Lord Jesus Christ.”

 

She brightened up even more. “Oh, actually I’d love to! I’m an avid Christian myself--I’m Episcopalian--and I love hearing people’s interpretations of the gospel! Come on in, I’ve got tea brewing, and I can whip up some snacks for the two of you, and we can have a lovely little chat!”

 

Dallon and Brendon glanced at each other. It wasn’t like they could say no; she was too nice and inviting. Brendon turned back first, and gave her one of his stunning grins. Dallon was in love, really. “Of course! We’d love to chat with you!”

 

She waved them in. Brendon came in first, looking around the house. Dallon came over the threshold behind him, closing the door for the lady. She had a nice house, even though it wasn’t super memorable. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name earlier,” Brendon said while Dallon still had his back turned. 

 

“Oh, dear, my name’s Helen,” she said. “Come right in here, settle in,” she directed the two of them to the living room, which was sea foam green and smelled like burning things and Lysol, “I’ll be right back with the tea.”

 

“Alright, Helen, thank you,” Dallon said. He meant it. She smiled at them both, warm and friendly, and then disappeared through the door to the kitchen. Dallon turned and looked down at Brendon.  _ Three months. The only thing standing between us and our dreams is time, and time is nothing when I get to spend it with you.  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed it! Also, feel free to come say hi to me on tumblr (@brallencer)


End file.
